


Complementario

by Pandora_Von_Christ



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Von_Christ/pseuds/Pandora_Von_Christ
Summary: Tony sabe que, en el arte, existe esta cosa llamada colores complementarios, opuestos...(Traducción).





	Complementario

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Complementary](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/369186) by MaverikLoki. 



> **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, al igual que la historia, no me pertenecen. Tony y Loki pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikLoki (MaverikFlame), quien muy amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducir sus historias al español.  
>  Este fic además fue traducido hace mucho tiempo en amor yaoi y en fanfiction.net.

Tony sabe que, en el arte, existe esta cosa llamada colores complementarios, opuestos en el círculo cromático que, cuando se sitúan lado a lado, hacen parecer al otro color, en comparación, más llamativo y más intenso. Púrpura y amarillo. Azul y naranja.

Rojo y verde.

Complementos, piensa Tony. Tratas de mezclarlos, y obtienes este desastre gris-marrón, pero _—pero—_ sitúa uno al lado del otro, y el verde parece más verde, el rojo más rojo, y ambos tan llamativos que no sabes a cuál mirar primero, de último o en absoluto.

Opuestos, piensa Tony. El rojo es un color cálido, el verde es un color frío, el rojo es primario, el verde secundario. Fuego y follaje. El rojo quema al verde, pero cuando el verde desaparece, también el rojo.

Piensa en cómo el rojo es su color, cómo el verde es el color de Loki, y cómo ellos son como esos colores en algunas ocasiones, completamente opuestos que no se mezclan bien, que pelean y gritan y gruñen, y sin embargo _—y sin embargo—_ , Tony nunca es tan inteligente como lo es cuando está junto a Loki, tan amable, tan fuerte, y sabe que es él quien hace que la sonrisa de Loki sea más radiante, y quien hace que ponga menos los ojos en blanco (tal vez incluso, que se odie menos) cuando están juntos.

Son dos errores que hacen un acierto, piensa.

Así que, cuando Tony pasa por una floristería y ve una docena de rosas rojas, sabe que es algo tonto y estúpido, pero compra el lote completo y se las envía a Loki. _«¿Cuál es la ocasión?»_ , pregunta la chica tras el mostrador, y Tony responde: _«Es Martes»_.

Y aunque Loki parece desconcertado cuando las recibe, aunque arruga la nariz y dice: _«Yo no soy tu mujer, Stark»_ , Tony le ve mover la cabeza y sonreír después, y _sabe_ , está completamente seguro, que Loki ve lo mismo que él.

Pétalos rojos y hojas verdes.


End file.
